


Reciprocating

by Area_Monarch



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sexy Times, it's my first time writing it, it's sex, massage sequel kinda?, oh god I actually wrote smut, so don't judge me if it's bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area_Monarch/pseuds/Area_Monarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort-of sequel to Massage, but can be read alone.</p><p>Clarke returns tense after working with rehabilitating Reapers, and Lexa decided it's time to return the favor Clarke did for her.<br/>Massage turned sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reciprocating

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut. I don't even know if it's true smut. I don't know if this is even erotic.

Clarke groaned as she stumbled into Lexa's room, eager for sleep. 

Rehabilitating the Reapers was proving to be quite the task, and after they'd destroyed the remaining "Red" from Mount Weather, a few of the patients were growing antsy.

Lexa was there when she entered, sitting at her desk.

"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately catching on to the blonde's mood.

"Nothing," Clarke muttered. "Just having some trouble with the Reapers."

Lexa stood, striding over to her and gently taking Clarke's messenger bag, lowering it to the ground. "You need to relax," she whispered, lifting her hand to softly hold the girl's jacket's zipper, trailing it downwards slowly.

"What are you doing?" Clarke asked quietly. 

The ends of the jacket fell open, and Lexa lifted her hands to rent the clothing further, easing it down the blonde's arms. "I'm going to help you relax," she breathed, leaning into Clarke's ear.

The girl in question gasped slightly, her breathing coming out in uneven sputters. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

Lexa's lips tilted upward in a mischievous smile. "Just repaying the favor," she promised, playing with the hem of Clarke's tank top. Her eyes trailed downwards, flowing over the Sky girl's body appreciatively. When at last she met her eyes again, Lexa smirked. "A massage."

Clarke's eyebrows drew together. "A mas-- Oh. Oh, I mean, yeah. Of course." _What else would she have meant?_ she chided herself mentally. 

The Commander's smile widened and her teeth peeked out. It looked almost... predatory. "Go lie on the bed," she said sternly, arms and gaze leaving Clarke's body at once. "I have to collect some things." She paused, casting a gaze back at the blonde. "Make sure you take off your shirt."

Clarke's heart must have stopped. It must have. Choking out a laugh, she nodded, unable to speak.

And Lexa left, giving her a moment to breathe. 

_Holy hell... I just imagined that, didn't I? She wasn't... coming on to me, was she?_

Trying to contain her anxiety (and excitement), she pulled her shirt off and lay face down on Lexa's bed.

She'd been sharing the room with Lexa ever since the Mountain Men assassins. Lexa claimed she could protect them both, and that it would be stupid to waste the resources of having two guards for two rooms. Despite the fact that there weren't any more Mountain Men, Lexa still insisted it would save resources if they remained together. And Clarke wasn't about to argue. She agreed, but insisted on sleeping on the ground, not wanting to put her host out. 

But the bed was surprisingly comfortable. It seemed almost like a nest. Feathers had been collected and contained with cloth, making a messy mattress, and fur was thrown atop that. Various different skins adorned the bed, each with a different texture. The mix-match of sensations on her naked flesh made Clarke shiver as she descended.

Lexa returned a moment later.

"Nyko gave me this," she explained. "It is an oil mixed with some plants." The girl held out the small dish to Clarke's face for her to examine.

Clarke sniffed, eyebrows rising. "That smells like vanilla."

"We traded it with some southern traders," Lexa muttered. "The people like it in their drinks. But some rub it on their skin. I thought you might, too."

"Yeah," Clarke said, grinning. "I'm impressed."

"I am impressive," Lexa teased back. "Now silence."

There were a few moments of silence as Lexa got her bearings. She dragged her chair over, setting the shallow bowl of oil down on it. Grabbing a few thick twigs and a log, she began to light the fireplace that lay opposite of her bed. Satisfied that the flames had took, she strode back to the bed. Without any warning, she placed her knee beside Clarke's hip and swing her other around, straddling her like her horse.

"You followed my direction," the Grounder purred, pressing her fingers gently against Clarke's spine. "Good."

The blonde shivered at the touch, but said nothing. The fire was heating the room quickly, and she felt a bead of sweat trail down her forehead. At least, she blamed it on the fire.

Lexa reached over, grabbing the bowl. For a few tense seconds, Clarke was blind to what was happening behind her. She tried to turn her head, but Lexa stopped her quickly, forcing her to look straight.

A warm drop of liquid fell onto her back, eliciting a shallow gasp, and trailed down her spine, pooling at its base. 

Lexa replaced the bowl and moved her hands to gently caress the skin. After a few moments of mindless shapes and touches, she trailed her hands in the oil and began to spread it evenly, not applying pressure.

"For someone who didn't know what a massage was two days ago," Clarke grunted, upset that she wasn't permitted to turn, "You're sure doing this alright."

"I had a good teacher," Lexa replied, and Clarke could _feel_ the smugness.

The gentle movements went on for a moment, and Clarke began to drift off.

Then there was a sudden push, at the top of her shoulder, and a few to follow, moving inwards towards her neck. She groaned, shocked at the sudden change.

Lexa's hands didn't give pause, simply continued to press into her muscles, working them out until they were soft and without tension.

Clarke had to stop herself from making any further noises, but a few managed to escape her. Each time it happened, Lexa seemed to reward her by massaging an even sorer area.

After what had to have been an hour, the tension was gone from her body. Still, Lexa simply added more oil and continued caressing her.

"Aren't your arms sore?" Clarke whispered.

"Hmm," the Commander said noncommittally. "But I suppose your back is done." She stood, and Clarke almost cried out for her to return. To continued her movements across her back. But she didn't. She just burrowed her head into the furs in front of her and sighed. "Turn over." 

_That_ made her head shoot up, twirling to the side to stare at the brunette incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"I should finish massaging your body," Lexa explained, her smile dangerous. "I've missed some areas."

Clarke wanted to argue. To explain that _that wasn't how massages worked._ But she leveled Lexa with a stare, taking hold of the blanket beside her, covering her chest, and twisted to lie face-up.

Lexa's eyes shined as they examined Clarke. She returned to her position of straddling her, running her fingers gently down the blonde's sides.

Clarke snorted out a laugh, twitching away from the contact. The Commander looked confused, holding her hands a few inches away in shock. "Sorry... I'm ticklish."

"I'll have to remember that," she teased. "But for now..." She eased her hands back onto Clarke's body, pressing firmly into her stomach, across the muscles there that tensed to her touch. Over the small clusters of scars that she'd gained in her months on the ground. To the edge of the fur that covered her breasts. "May I?"

Clarke clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, nodding. Lexa's hands left her immediately, surprising her when they stroked her face. The blonde opened her eyes, confused.

"You may say no," she assured her. "If you... You can say no."

Clarke swallowed, briefly overcome at the understanding that the girl on top of her was expressing.

The only people who had _seen_ her had been her mother and Finn. And neither of those relationships turned out well. *

After a tense moment, she nodded.

Lexa's smile was soft. Not at sharp as it had been earlier. She kept her hands on Clarke's cheeks for a moment, moving her thumbs in gentle circles. "Remember," she whispered. "Any time... Say no." She didn't move them until Clarke nodded again.

Her hands trailed down the blonde's neck, moving aside the hair there so it spread across the furs like a halo. Clarke watched as Lexa's eyes followed their movement, as they eased themselves over the hill of her shoulders, followed the sharp edge of her collarbone, and began to draw aside the strip of fur covering her.

Once it was free, Lexa took a deep breath and let her gaze trail over the exposed globes, a small smile pulling at her lips. She raised her eyes to meet Clarke's. "You are beautiful, Sky Commander."

That made Clarke laugh, shaking her head. "I'm not a commander."

"You could have fooled me," the brunette argued, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her neck.

She continued the action for a few moments, alternating sides, and pressures, and letting her tongue peek out, or snagging her with teeth.

The constant shift in movements made Clarke whimper, tilting her head back to expose more flesh.

Lexa abandoned her neck, though, after a while, trailing open mouthed kisses downwards. 

Once her lips enveloped Clarke's breast, the girl let out a deep moan, biting her lip to try and tame it. Lexa looked up at her, teasing the nipple with her tongue and sucking gently.

Her hands trailed down Clarke's sides again, her thumbs digging gently into her flexing stomach muscles as they caught on the waistband of her pants.

Clarke looked down, nodding frantically.

Lexa smirked as she released the straining nipple from her lips, sitting back up. She shimmied her way downwards, gripping both Clarke's pants and underwear, leading them down until they were free on her legs.

Returning to her position, she went to claim the other breast, but Clarke stopped her with a hand on Lexa's chest. "Take off your shirt," the blonde demanded, her voice rasping as her gaze razed down the Commander's covered form.

Lexa's smug grin returned as she complied, throwing off the shirt quickly, and unwinding the cloth strip that bound her breasts to her body.

"Why do you do that?" Clarke asked hazily as the strip began to pool beside her.

"It is difficult to fight when they are free," the Commander explained shortly. Once the deed was done, she stared down at the blonde.

Lexa's hands grazed Clarke's shoulders, slowly trailing down until she took hold of her hands. Smiling at the girl, Lexa raised them up, pressing them onto her own chest.

Clarke's fingers twitched, gently kneading the soft flesh. Her left hand drew to the side, her thumb stroking insistently at the nipple until it hardened obediently. 

"You're doing quite well," Lexa teased, grinning.

"I had a good teacher," the blonde shot back, pinching the nipple sharply. Lexa's breathing stopped for a moment, her eyes shutting.

When they opened again, she smirked. "I suppose I can teach you a few more things."

 _Oh god_ Clarke thought, whimpering. At that moment, the brunette on top of her began to gyrate her hips, thrusting into her hips, forcing her body backwards with each movement. After a few repetitions of this, she was thrusting against a _very_ pleasurable area, and the blonde couldn't contain a groan.

"Would you like one final massage?" Lexa asked innocently, raising an eyebrow. Clarke managed to raise her head, staring down at the girl as she panted, uncomprehending.

Lexa smirked and began to shimmy down again until she was sitting at Clarke's feet. "If I were you," the Commander whispered. "I would try to be quiet. My guards are right outside, after all."

With that, she gently pried apart Clarke's legs and leaned down, pressing gentle kisses to the inside of her thighs, beginning just above her knees.

As she got high, she began to get more aggressive, biting gently, then licking as it to soothe the marks. Clarke began to breathe quickly, trying not to make any loud noises.

She was succeeding until Lexa reached up with her hands and pried apart her lips, pursing her lips and breathing gently on her soaking center.

Clarke couldn't breathe. All the air from her lungs escaped all at once, resulting in a strangled sob.

Lexa's tongue pressed at the bottom of her, trailing up slowly, curling and twisting and accompanied by her lips and teeth. Once she reached the apex of the clit, she sucked gently, then worked her way downwards.

"Oh god," Clarke moaned, biting her finger to try and stop any other sounds.

Lexa's other hand reached forward, a single finger entering her, and began to press her tongue earnestly into Clarke's folds.

"Oh my god," the blonde whispered, clenching the furs beside her with her free hand.

She could _feel_ Lexa smirk as she added a second finger and began to draw them in and out.

"Breathe," Lexa reminded her, and Clarke let out a startled breath. She looked down and saw the green eyes staring back at her.

The fingers inside her began to move faster. Lexa pulled her clit into her mouth and began to suck, running her tongue over it roughly.

Clarke began to shallowly thrust her hips up, desperate for relief to the building pressure.

Lexa's fingers curled inside of her, and Clarke screamed.

The brunette brought her down from her climax gently, easing out her fingers and gently licking away the remaining moisture.

After a moment of this, however, Clarke reached down, grabbing her face, and drew her up for a heated kiss.

Once they separated, she smirked. "Hello there."

Lexa chuckled, shaking her head. "Are you relaxed now, Sky girl?"

"Mmm," Clarke nodded. "Wonderful massage. You must have learned from the best."

"Or perhaps she'll learn from me," the Commander replied haughtily. 

Clarke drew her down for another kiss, reaching between them towards the brunette only remaining clothing, her pants.

Lexa stopped her, gently removing her hands and pressing them against the bed. "Another time," she assured her. "You're tired. Let's sleep."

Clarke tried to protest, but a yawn escaped her despite herself.

Lexa's eyes shone in amusement, and she fell on her side beside the blonde. Reaching beside her, she threw a fur over their bodies before reaching over Clarke and drawing them together.

"In the morning," Clarke assured her, nuzzling into the Commander's chest.

"In the morning," Lexa agreed, pressing a lingering kiss into the girl's hair.

The morning couldn't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> *I was really tempted to accompany this line with _Yes, I am Clarke, bearer of the cursed titties_ but decided that I should be mature in my smut. So... you can read it here, because I'm not actually mature.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway... Like I said, I've never written sex before. So if this was badly written or just stupid, you should not tell me that because I'll probably run away and be a sexless hermit. Which would suck. (for da ladiez *winkwink*)
> 
> Alright, I'm done. Send me prompts (they don't have to be sexy prompts. because I'm clearly not good at writing sexy prompts)


End file.
